Oath of Presents (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Presents Every year, there exists one night which brings the entire world joy, whether those who receive this happiness be in lands sweltering with heat or blanketed in frost. This night, called many things in many languages, requires large groups of people to uphold it every year, spreading both gift and punishment alike to the world. Those who take on the oath to join this group of people, known to the world as saints of gifts, work tirelessly in the task that they are given. Tenets of Presents The tenets of presents are taught to all paladins who swear the oath of presents by powerful frost spirits or ancient elves, and they swear to them with a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, weapon in another. Reward Kindness. '''To many people, life can be difficult to deal with, hardships seemingly around every corner. You will gift those people who are deserving the greatest gift; happiness. ''Punish Malice.'' However, there are those who are undeserving of the gifts you bring, marked on a sacred list as being known as 'bad'. They shall be punished, by your hand. ''Work Tirelessly.'' The spirits of frost and holidays toil hours each day all year long, you must reflect their dedication to their task in your own. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Deliver Coal. '''As a bonus action, you tap your holy symbol to your weapon, causing it to blaze with the heat of a hundred coals, for 1 minute. When you hit a creature with this weapon, it takes an additional 1d6 fire damage. The weapon also emits bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light 20 feet beyond that. '''Deliver Gift. '''As an action, you present your holy symbol towards those you deem deserving, and grant each creature of your choice within 30 feet of yourself a present, which disappears after 1 minute if it is not opened. As a bonus action on the creature's turn, it can open the present, restoring hit points equal to 1d10 + half of your paladin level. '''Aura of Scolding Starting at 7th level, when a creature commits foul acts, you warn them of not receiving presents this year. As a reaction to a creature within 10 feet of yourself that can hear you making an attack on an allied creature, you can scold it righteously, forcing it to make a Wisdom saving throw and taking psychic damage equal to 1d12 + your Charisma modifier on a failed save. Creatures that do not understand any language are immune to this feature. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Good Tidings Beginning at 15th level, a hearty laugh and pat on the back can make others feel warm and fuzzy inside. When you use your Lay on Hands feature, a creature gains temporary hit points equal to half of the healing received (min 1 temporary hit point), which last for 1 hour. Additionally, while a creature has temporary hit points from this feature, it has resistance to cold damage. Saint Nick At 20th level, as an action, you change yourself to look like a powerful frost spirit of holidays. You activate your Deliver Gifts Channel Divinity option as part of the same action, without expending your Channel Divinity, and for 1 minute, you gain the following benefits. * You are immune to cold damage. * Your Aura of Scolding deals 3d12 psychic damage instead of only 1d12. * Creatures that restore hit points from your Deliver Gifts Channel Divinity restore hit points equal to 1d10 + your paladin level, instead of 1d10 + half your paladin level. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again.Category:Archetypes